


That Son of a Bitch Leroy

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt from my Tumblr: SQ Prompt: Emma gets into a fist fight on the job and Regina finds out. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Son of a Bitch Leroy

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Anon! Enjoy! (I just realized I put way too many exclamation marks in my AN's)
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat

“Emma Swan, what the hell were you thinking!” Regina yells, striding into the hospital wing in her mayor-power-walk with a couple nurses railing behind her. However, the sophisticated facade crumbled upon seeing the blonde in the hospital bed, her ribs all wrapped up and her nose swollen to the point of hilarity.

“Well…I was thinking that that sonofbitch Leroy was not allowed to insult my girlfriend.” Emma shrugged her shoulders, then winced at the pain. For a small drunk, Leroy had banged her up pretty bad, especially when his other band of drunks joined in…why was that guy even allowed to still drink alcohol? 

“You were defending me?” Regina sat down on the bed, resisting the urge to bear hug the blonde woman, despite her anger in the moment, “Emma, i’m the Evil Queen, not everyone is going to love me. I would slap you for being so foolish, but i won’t because it looks like you have enough damage done to your face.” She crossed her arms, staring the blonde down.

“Well, i’m not just going to stand there why they call you all these terrible things, and make fun of our relationship.” Emma defended herself, knowing the brunette wouldn’t let this go but keeping her argument up anyway.

“Then God forbid, arrest them! Don’t put yourself in danger!” Regina sighed, laying her hand on Emma’s cheek and rubbing her thumb over a rapidly purpling bruise. She bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to the Savior’s lips. “Don’t sacrifice your safety just for me.”

Emma’s eyes softened, and she reached up a hand to trail Regina’s jawline. “To be completely honest with you Regina, i would fight a million drunks to protect you.” Emma smiled at the other woman, dusting feather light touches against Regina’s cheeks. 

Regina leaned forward and stopped just a hair’s breadth away from Emma. “Well, don’t expect me to think of you as the valiant Savior when you end up in the hospital for real with a broken leg.” She stands up, grabbing her purse and walking towards the exit. “Will i see you for dinner?” She asks the sheriff.

“As always, Regina.” And with that, the former queen left the room and a grinning Emma behind.


End file.
